SERENA
by Sakura Zala
Summary: #AmourCanonWeek2017 Porque te dije que regresaría... Amour-Desamour Día 2


Destinados a separarnos y encontrarnos una y otra vez…

 **S** abía que lo único que podía hacer era buscarte

 **E** n algún momento, nuestros caminos se dispersaron, perdiéndose uno del otro.

 **R** ecordando solamente nuestro lazo por tantos momentos vividos juntos. Sin embargo…

 **E** l lugar donde verdaderamente quiero estar…

 **N** o es otro que aquí…

 **A** compáñame…

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

—¿Eh?... Pero si hoy no es mi cumpleaños… —se sentó con la carta aún estrujada entre sus manos, al lado de la fuerte redonda que se encontraba justo a la salida de donde recientemente se auspiciaron los Concursos Pokémon.

Por un momento, tras releer la carta, los orbes azulinos se abrieron enormes, para luego volver a entrecerrarse. —No… no es posible…

—¿La Reina de Kalos no cree en las cosas imposibles?... ¿Y dónde está ese no te rindas, hasta el final eh?... —la voz masculina a sus espaldas, la llevó a suspirar y cerrar los ojos, cual tratara de tranquilizar su propia emoción y enseguida levantarse y dando una vuelta sobre su propio eje, quedó parada mirándolo.

Igual… de hermoso como lo recordaba.

—Ash…

Habían pasado 6 meses… desde la última vez que lo vio, justamente desde el día de su cumpleaños real. Jamás había comido una torta tan amarga… bañada con sus propias lágrimas de angustia y desilusión. Sola… y en su apartamento a oscuras, cual el dulce sabor contrarrestara el agujero infinito que crecía de a poco dentro de ella.

6 meses desde que había regresado a Hoenn en busca de lo que ahí no pudo lograr… en busca del lugar de donde nunca tuvo que salir…

—Serena…

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... —lo miró finalmente dejando sus emociones a un lado y centrándose en lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. La primavera dejaba ver su reinado con el correr de las flores en el viento.

—Vine por ti… ¡Vinimos por ti! —apretó los puños y dio un paso hacia adelante, con el que Pikachu lo secundó.

—¡Pika!

—Ya… habíamos dicho que esto no tenía vuelta atrás… —apretó los párpados y se llevó ambas manos al pecho.

—Tú lo dijiste… no yo… ¡Yo te dije que encontraría la manera! ¡Y si no la había! ¡Aún así lo haría!

—¡Pero es que eso no puede ser! —temblaron sus ojos incrédulos, para disolverse en llanto, que se apretó entre sus párpados. —No puedo hacerte eso…

—¡Soy yo el que decide eso!

—¡No!

Ante su terquedad, caminó el espacio entre ambos, para tomarla entre sus brazos, aunque tratara de forcejear los primeros segundos, para luego sentir como sus pequeñas manos, trepaban en su espalda y apretaban con fuerza la tela entre ellas.

—¡Te lo dije! Te lo dije… —bajó sin notarlo el timbre de su voz, al sentirla temblar contra su pecho. —El día de tu cumpleaños… yo habría terminado con todo… y te llamaría por tu nombre… para que volvieras conmigo…

—Ash… no puedo permitirlo… Jamás sacrificaría tu sueño por el mío…

—Es algo que yo escogí… debía sólo dejar un reemplazo… y ya está.

—¡No! ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! —lo tiró hacia atrás tras escucharlo.

—Serena… ser un campeón de liga era un sueño para mí… y lo logré gracias a ti… Ahora… si tú no estás, nada de eso importa…

—Te estás dejando llevar… esto es parte de tu vida… de todo lo que en un momento quisiste… —lo tomó por ambas manos, tratando de encontrar la verdad de sus palabras en sus ojos.

—¿Y no es posible que ahora te quiera más a ti?... Sí tú no puedes estar con el Campeón de Kalos… entonces dejaré al Campeón atrás…

 _No quiero esto… no así… —_ No… no puedo… —volvió a soltarlo, esta vez con cierto miedo.

—¿Por qué?... ¡Si vine aquí! ¡Todo por ti!

—¡No!... Ash… —negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada. —No hay nadie… pero en verdad nadie… que te conozca… y te ame como yo… y esto que haces… estoy tan segura… que no lo haces porque quieres… El Ash… del que yo me enamoré… y al que ahora amo… tanto… Jamás se daría por vencido en su sueño más grande…

—De nuevo eso… ¿No soy el verdadero Ash?... —sonrió con cierto alivio y miró sus manos enguantadas.

—La verdad es…

—Que no querías hacerlo

—Que no quería hacerlo…

Hablaron al unísono. Por lo que él levantó la mirada hacia ella.

—Tenía tanto miedo de perderte… que no me importó renunciar a mí mismo…

—Pero yo… te amo tanto que jamás dejaría que lo hicieras…

.

.

.

FIN

Ok… un poco de Amour—Desamour, la idea me vino como corriente y no pude evitar plasmarla.

La verdad que pienso que Serena ama tanto a Toshi que sería capaz de dejarlo aún estando juntos, con tal que él siguiera su sueño.

No sé porque ella no podía estar con el campeón Xd. Pero fue bien OMG cuando lo pensé.

¡Gracias por apoyar la #AmourCanonWeek2017!

Ja nee!


End file.
